Lost in Face
by Vulpixgirl17
Summary: One Day a tragic accident happened to May Maple. Will she live and if so how will she react to it? ContestShipping. Drew x May. Rated T. Vulpixgirl17 does not own Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in Face**

May, May dear, c'mon time to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw my mother, Caroline Maple, standing over me in a bed. Where…. where am I? I asked mother. Well…. Erm she stuttered. May, honey follow me. I used my hand to support myself but when I saw my hand my heart stopped. I gasped. I had an artificial metal arm! Mom… what happened to my arm? Sweetie.. just follow me. We went to a bathroom and when I looked at myself in the mirror I saw something I will never forget. Then I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was dreaming. Ugh. What happened? Oh yeah my face…. I trailed off. I was missing my left eye and I had a long scar going down my left side of my face that went from my forehead down and across my lip. Then I remembered everything. (Flashback). Ha-ha! Mother giggled at Max's joke. We were walking home from a nice dinner when. SCREECH! I heard tires. Look out! Dad shouted. I turned around and saw a car speeding my way. MAY! Someone yelled my name. WHAM! I felt immense pain. I felt like I was dying and my body was on fire! Then everything went black. (End of flashback. May, May please wake up. I opened my eyes once again and saw my mother, father, Norman Maple, and Max my younger brother. Huh, May, thank goodness you are all right. Dad said, worriedly. I saw Max had tears in his eyes. Max are you okay? I... he stuttered. Then he broke out in tears. I... thought you... were…. going to…. die he said in between sobs. Oh Max…. I held out my arms and he ran over and hugged me. I hurt but I didn't care. I had my family. After Max released me I told my family that I remembered what happened to me. Oh... My father replied, How long till I get out of the hospital and how long have I been asleep. Well you've been asleep for about… um… 6 months I guess. My mother said. What! I yelped. And you're also getting out in about 3-4 months Max added. Whaatttt! I yelled even louder. The contests, what about the contests and everyone else..! Does anyone else know? Well…. Dad started, and then he sighed. Everyone thinks you've disappeared. I gasped. A news report went out about the accident and all because you're the famous coordinator May Maple, the "Princess of Hoenn". So… everyone thinks I've disappeared eh... I said. Well maybe its better that way. What do you mean May? Max asked. Well my face and all… Oh. Was all Max said. I'll start a new life, I'm too ugly to be seen looking like this and I'll become someone new. Start a new life, be a new coordinator. But May! Mom gasped. It's okay Mom, it's okay. I said. Then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

** 4 Months later….**

Okay I'm off. I yelled to my parents and Max. I had a new outfit and look. My outfit was blue. (Imagine Sapphires outfits from Pokémon adventures) and my hair was brown with blonde highlights, and it almost reached my waist. Goodbye May and good luck. I mean Sapphire! Sapphire Haruka! My mother waved with joy and tears in her eyes. Bye Sapphire! Max and Dad yelled as I walked down the street, from my home, starting a new life. Again.

I reached the ship that was going to take me to Sinnoh. As I got on the boat and handed the ticket man my ticket, I heard someone mumbling. Scarface they said. I whirl around and saw some teen boys chuckling. Hey girly. One of the boys sneered. What?! I replied rather coldly. Why are you so ugly? Did you like get beat up or something. He asked rather mockingly as he walked over to me and put his hand on me. Paws off me you weirdo! I yelled at him. Hey no one calls me that! Get her!

As they ran at me, the lead boy who insulted me pushed me to the ground and took my pokebelt so I wouldn't send out any of my Pokémon to defend myself. He was about to kick me when I heard a boys voice yell, "Butterfree use gust!". The gust was powerful, so powerful it knocked back the boys. A girl with long pink hair came over to me and asked. Are you alright? Yeah I said not looking up. Now Cacturne use thief to get the belt and then pin missile. _Those voices sound familiar…._ I thought. The two boys then walked over to me and one of them said surprisingly. May! Is that you? When I finally looked up I saw three familiar faces. It was Harley, Solidad and…. Drew!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warning, a bit graphic in last part!**

Is that you May? Drew asked. Oh, he said as he caught my face… You're not May. Then he walked away onto the ship. Oh my you're bleeding. Hi I'm Solidad. This is Harley and Mr. Grumpy Pants is Drew. Who're you? I'm Sapphire. Sapphire Haruka. I felt my scar and I found that a pebble had been embedded in my skin, which had caused my face to bleed. Here let's go on the boat to get that cleaned out, Hon. Harley said. Then we can chat. So we left for the boat, go my cut cleaned up at the Pokémon-Center on the ship, and ended up at a booth with Harley and Solidad on one side and me on the other. Drew was across the room at a table.

So what are you training to be, as you have Pokémon and Pokeballs? Well I'm becoming a coordinator and competing in contests in Sinnoh. What a coincidence we are to! Exclaimed Solidad. If you don't mind me asking what's up with Drew? I asked them, gesturing over to him. He's been a little depressed since one of our rivals disappeared. It's like she disappeared from the face of the earth. I held my breath. What was the rival's name I asked cautiously? Her name was May, a person behind me said, sharply. I turned around and said. Oh, Drew it's you. Yeah and I heard you guys talking about May, right? He questioned. Yes we were. I responded. He then sat next to me and asked me. As long as we're telling each other about are past, I don't mean to be rude but, what happened to your face he asked me. Well I better tell you since there will be questions. I said.

You see my father was a drug addict and constantly beat me and my mother, which lead her to commiting suicide. A couple days later my dad died. This all happened when I was 5 so I lived at the Pokemon Center till about a year ago, I was walking home from dinner when a car went out of control….. And it hit me and caught fire. I murmured, darkly. I'm lucky to be alive actually. I replied when everyone at the booth gasped. I was in a coma for 6 months I continued, taking off my glove on my left hand, and this happened to my face and…. I showed them my metal arm. I lost my arm too. Oh May.. Solidad whispered softly. Its fine I muttered, wiping away the tears that were forming in my eyes. How long were you in the hospital? Drew asked looking concerned. About a year I added. After the accident, a family took me in from hospital. They had a son a couple years younger than me, and they lived in Petalburg City. I said, sniffling. Oh yeah I almost forgot I need to call someone! I remembered. I need to go I'll be right back. So I left for the phone, wiping tears that threatened to fall from my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I ran to the telephone and dialed Mom's/Caroline's number. As she came on screen with Max and Dad/Norman, Mom noticed that I was crying and asked. What's wrong sweetie? She asked worriedly. I looked around carefully to see if anyone was around then said. Solidad, Harley and Drew are here. I whispered, softly. Hmm…. My father sighed Okay never mind about, how are you Sapphire? Max asked happily. I'm fine. I replied, perking up. Good, said Caroline. It's great that you made new friends… I zoned out for a second focusing on something green in the corner of my eye. Yeah, Caroline hold on for a minute. I muttered sharply. What is it...? She got cut off as I turned around and yelled, Drew Hayden, there's no use in hiding. I see you. Crap. He grumbled.

(Drew's POV)

I watched her ran away, wiping tears from her face. The booth was silent for a minute, until Solidad murmured, Poor girl, she wiped tears from her face. I'm going to my room. Harley said, abruptly. Then he got up and left Solidad and I at the table. I'm going to check on Sapphire. I stood up. I wouldn't do that... Solidad warned me. She said she wants to be alone. Without saying another word, I got up and walked over to some of the plants which were in front of the phones and watched Sapphire. Then I saw three familiar people on the screen of the phone. _Wha... _I thought. Then I was surprised when I heard a voice say. "Drew Hayden, there's no use in hiding. I see you. Crap. I grumbled and walked out of the plants.

(May/Sapphire POV)

Drew walked out of the plants. Hello there, Mrs. and Mr. Maple. Hey Max long time no see. He greeted. Hey Drew! Max replied. What were you doing spying on me?! I yelled at him, furious. Well look at the time… Caroline said awkwardly. We have to go Sapphire. Goodbye Caroline, Norman and Max. I'll call you guys later. Bye. Then the screen went black. I turned to Drew. You haven't answered my question. What were you doing?! I screeched. People stared. Calm down Sapphire. People are staring... He whispered. I was watching you because I wanted to make sure you were okay. Oh, I said. Here. He handed me a rose. I blushed. I'm going to my room. See you later. Then he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Drew's POV)

How the heck does she know May's parents?! I wondered while pacing my room. Did she know May? They do bear some sort of resemblance though… Knock knock! Hello? Drew, are you there? Drew if you are, please open the door. What now? I opened the door and stood face to face with Sapphire. Ma-Sapphire! How did you find my room? Solidad. Oh, well want do you want? We need to talk about earlier. Err… oh yeah! Should I get Solidad and Harl…..? No you don't. Sapphire responded. They'll find out later. Okay. Here sit. I led her to a small table with two wooden chairs on either side. Okay so I know you want to know the connection I have with Mr. and Mrs. Maple and Max, Right? Sapphire started. Well, yeah. Of course I want to know! I exclaimed. Well you see…. I don't have any parents. Well, I did but they died the month before the accident. Oh. I know the Maples because they adopted me when I was in the hospital. Oh so that's how you know them. Yep. Sapphire stated. Then we stopped speaking. Attention everyone. We will be landing in Veilstone City in 5 minutes. Please get ready to exit the ship, I repeat, we will be docking in 5 minutes. Also there is a contest being held in Veilstone city. Coordinators will be competing for the prestigious, Ash ribbon. (I have no name ideas). A voice broadcasted across the speakers. We should get going now. I mumbled awkwardly, breaking the silence. Umm… Yeah we should. Sapphire said.

(May's/ Sapphire's POV)

So now what? I asked the group out on the dock. Well, we should either go get our contest passes from the Contest Hall or go to the Pokémon Center, and rest up. Let's go get our passes and then go to the Pokémon Center. Everyone up to that? I asked. Sure, Yeah and let's go were the responses I received. So we walked up to the Contest Hall, and when we entered, we walked over to the receptionist to register. I was the last one to do so. Name? The receptionist asked. Sapphire Haruka. I stated. Birthplace or current residence? Petalburg City in the Hoenn region. Parents or Guardians.]? Ummm... My guardians are Norman and Caroline Maple. I mumbled. Oh, Ok then! The receptionist looked surprised. Here you go! She said regaining her composure. You are all set. Here's your contest pass. The receptionist chirped. She handed me the pass. Good luck! Thanks. I replied. Then she asked. By the way do you know May Maple? She asked. No I do not. I know of her though. Ok thank you and goodbye. The woman waved. When I turned around, I was met with the shocked faces of Solidad and Harley. Wha... Solidad breathed. Drew can you explain I would rather not. Sure. He replied, but would you like to have me explain outside? He asked. Yeah that would be better. While we were walking to the center, Drew explained everything I had told him to Solidad and Harley. We then reached the center, got our rooms and headed up to talk in Solidad's room. Wow I didn't know that about you, Hon. Yeah. I said sheepishly. Ok then, changing subjects. Solidad declared. I've read that here in Sinnoh you have to dress up to perform in contests. So I was thinking…. That we could go shopping now to get our outfits and to also tour the town. Yeah I would love to do that! I exclaimed. Ok the boys agreed. Let's split into groups. Girls and boys separate, ok. Solidad asked. Sure everyone agreed. Ok then let's go. Then we all exited the Pokémon Center and headed our respectful ways.


End file.
